A Fresh Start
by ghosty-wolf32
Summary: Hello? Hello? Oh, um, hi! Welcome to the newest Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Hehe, the old one kinda burned down... But it wasnt a total loss! We were able to save some of the animatronics! And we just got two more! Eclipse and Reaper! Oh no- Um, uh, g-good luck! S-see you tomorrow ni-night!
1. Prologue

Static. All you could see was static. Suddenly, you heard talking.

"Did you get it started yet?"

The voice was female, and she sounded impatient and anxious. She obviously was speaking about the camera that she was using to show herself to you.

"Can you give me a second? This thing is pretty broken…"

This time, the voice was male, and he, prior to the girl, sounded annoyed, but impatient as well. He must've been the one holding the camera, and was trying to fix it, apparently.

Suddenly, the screen turned black, before turning back. Before it went to static, you were able to make out to shadows, but no details. The girl spoke again.

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

Before she could finish, the audio was cut off, stopping her sentence. A moment later, it was fixed, and you were able to hear the rest of what she said.

"-are going to get mad at us if we have it for much longer! They said we could only use it until- ***More static*** \- gets back! He's not supposed to know we have his camera!" She exclaimed, and you could hear her friend sigh in irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Oh, wait, I think I got it fixed!" The boy announced happily, though you still couldn't see anything but static.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" The girl snapped.

Suddenly, the screen flashed white. Once it cleared away, you could clearly see to people. Or, actually, animatronics.

On the screen, stood two animal-like beings. One of them, the male, was a young blue rabbit, wearing a purple bow tie, royal blue jacket, and black jeans. He also had royal purple eyes. On his right, there was a navy blue cat, with a dark purple dress, black belt, black ears, and black gloves. She had one sky blue eye, and one completely black eye. They both were short, as well.

Suddenly, the bunny got a sly grin on his face before speaking up.

"Um, hello! Hello hello!" He greeted, and the cat rolled her eye at him, smacking the back of his head.

"Really? You had to make a reference to Phone Guy?" She asked him sarcastically, and he eagerly nodded, causing her to face-palm.

"What about him?!" A new voice, much deeper than both the ones on screen, called from a different room, sounding furious.

"Um, n-nothing! It was nothing-" The cat called, but suddenly, the camera turned to static once again, cutting off the person's name.

"Um, sorry about that. Now, introductions!" The bunny exclaimed once the camera turned back to normal. The cat nodded in agreement, before turning to the camera.

"Um, hi. My name is Eclipse. This is Reaper-" she started, before the bunny cut her off.

"-Yup! I'm Reaper! I'm the cool one! So, we're the newest animatronics at the famous-" he boasted, before his accomplice interrupted.

"-More like infamous," she muttered quietly, making it hard to catch, but you were still were able to hear it.

"-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Family Fun for all ages! Or, at least that's the motto. I don't think the adults like this place that much. Don't know why though," Reaper informed, and Eclipse shrugged.

"In case you didn't know, this is the new location. Or, it might not be new to you, whoever's watching this. But, it's new for us. The last place burned down. And no, it wasn't Fazbear's Fright. That burned down a long, long, long time ago. Almost twenty years now," she explained, and Reaper started speaking again.

"Yeah. But, back on topic! The last Freddy's burned down, and a lot of the animatronics got destroyed. Um, the only ones to get out that were fixable were Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Bonnie, and… that is it. Plushtrap and Nightmare got out too, though! The shadows are still here too! 'Cause, ya know, Springtrap and Goldie are still around," he reported, and looked at Eclipse expectedly.

"So, a new one opened up with those guys! Well, obviously Plushtrap doesn't work, but the rest do! Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Chica are the new band, Springtrap, Nightmare, and Goldie work down in Fazbear's Fright, Reaper plays with the kids, and I do a magic show! I help Spring, Goldie, and Night though," she spoke up, grinning excitedly.

"So, you're probably wondering why we're making this video! Well, we're doing it 'cause, in case something like that happens again, we won't be forgotten! Everybody's already forgot about all the old animatronics, and we don't wanna end up like that. We don't want anyone here being forgotten! So, if you're watching this, do us a favor, and just, remember us, okay? Spring and Goldie told us how horrible it is for no one to remember you," Reaper said sadly, his ears drooping.

Suddenly, the camera cut to static, but quickly cleared up again, showing the two focusing again and starting to speak.

"This is also to warn you! ***Static*** -never left! Beware ***Static* *Static* *Static***! -Don't let them catch you! If they do, you'll be doomed-!" Eclipse warned, but you weren't able to catch any names.

Suddenly, the screen turned black. The video had ended.


	2. First Meeting

**April 8, 2037**

"...Why am I doing this?"

That was a certain, infamous, killer zombie bunny's reaction to the two crates in front of the show stage, and himself.

"Because we're in charge now, so it's our responsibility to show anyone new to this place around," his partner in crime, somebody often described as "a golden fluffy satan," replied, rolling his glowing white orbs.

"I still can't believe this place opened again. I mean, what is that? 8 times?" The rabbit muttered. "And seriously? Me? In charge? I'm surprised Chica never had a huge fit about that."

"Spring, I get it. Just drop it right now and try it be positive. At least while we're showing these two around," "Fluffy Satan" ordered, motioning towards the boxes, and the workers about to enter.

"'Be positive'? Have you even met me, Goldie Locks? I'm not positive. I'm the most pessimistic person that exists. Or, animatronic," Spring snapped back, eyes flashing red, before going back to their original, dull silver, a dangerous glint in them that wasn't there before.

"I know that, Springtrap. I've known you for 56 years. But seriously, no telling them anything depressing, understand? I don't' want them knowing about the bite, William, the dead kids, none of it. If they ask about Nightmare, just say he was meant for Fazbear's Fright," Fluffy Satan, aka Golden Freddy, demanded, and Springtrap nodded, watching the workers file in a stare at him fearfully.

The bunny grinned, and let out a small screech, making about half of the workers bolt out of the building, while the other half either rolled their eyes or ran somewhere else in the building, most likely the office.

Golden glared at his friend, kicking him, causing the bunny to flinch and and fall, as he was leaning on the show stage.

"Ugh, really?" Springtrap groaned, standing back up and shaking his head, while swatting at his friend, who easily dodged the hit.

"Yes, now get up. They're finally opening the crates. The last thing you need is two new animatronics thinking you're retarded," Golden said, helping Springtrap up.

"I'll show them around!" A pink bunny wearing a red dress with a purple heart on it shouted, running over to the two old bots.

"No! I'll do it!" A dark blue cat wearing a skull crop top and a blue and black torn skirt yelled, shoving the bunny out of the way.

"Um, Violet? Luna? You two got here literally 3 days ago. You still have no idea where the entrance to Fazbear's Fright is," Springtrap pointed out, snickering at the two crestfallen bots.

"Yeah you tw-" Golden was about to say, before he got cut off by the sound of cracking wood. The workers had just opened the first crate.

Inside was a cat who held a strong resemblance to Luna. She was a navy blue, wearing a purple dress with a purple belt, and she had black fingerless gloves on.

The worker moved onto the next crate, opening it to reveal a light blue bunny with a purple bow tie and jacket.

"Why does she look like me?! No way am I letting her replace me!" Luna hissed, stomping her paw, her dark blue boots making it louder than it should have been.

"He looks kind of like Toby!" Violet commented, leaning forward, her hair, cut into a messy bob, getting in her face.

"And that's a good thing? They're going to replace us Violet!" Luna snapped, shaking her friend.

"Luna, they can't replace you if you just got here," Golden pointed out, exasperated.

"Still! The kids could like her more, and then they never even look at me! That could happen!" Luna pointed out, baring her teeth at the box as the workers tried to turn the two on.

"If that happens, it's not because she looks like you. That could happen to anyone. Like it happened to JJ. Or the other Toys actually," a new voice called out, and the next thing they knew, Bonnie was leaning on Springtrap.

"Bon, get off," the zombie bunny snapped, shoving him off, as Golden agreed with the purple bunny guitarist.

"...Um, hi?" Another new voice, this one unknown to everyone in the room mumbled, sounding confused.

Golden turned to look at the very confused cat, staring at the now arguing Springtrap and Bonnie, while Violet sunk into a chair and Luna laughed.

"Ignore them, they're idiots," Golden said, stepping in front of the scene a pointing behind him as the cat nodded.

"I'm Eclipse," she introduced, waving a little, and Golden nodded, stating his name and the "idiots'" names.

"Hi!" The blue bunny suddenly shouted, jumping out of the box and knocking down a worker. That got the attention of the others, and Springtrap and Bonnie practically dies laughing at the worker's face.

"This is Reaper," Eclipse muttered, hitting the bunny over the head.

"'Ello you two. I'll show you around," Golden offered, slipping into his accent, and both bots nodded, Reaper much more eagerly than Eclipse.

 **XxXx**

 **July 15, 2037**

"Come on Violet! We need to do this quick, before Goldie or Spring come!" Luna whispered, tugging her friend with her, who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Luna! What are we doing?! I mean, this is wrong! And they'll find out eventually!" Violet told her, trembling as her and Luna snuck off their stage, quietly sneaking down the hall.

"Look, **he** told us to do this! We can't disappoint him!" Luna snapped back as they got to the right hall, looking around for the hidden vent.

"I know, but Goldie and Spring'll kill us! Or Nightmare…" Violet realized in horror, remember the huge monstrous being.

" **He's** helping us, so we don't have to worry about that. And why would any of them care, anyway?" Luna growled as she finally found the vent and crawled into it, her partner following.

"A lot of people, that's who! Half the people here! Springtrap'll lose it! You've seen what happens when he gets pissed off!" Violet whimpered as they climbed out of the vent and grabbed the hatchets waiting for them at the edge. Oh no, she had hoped **he** had forgotten to bring them.

"Springtrap doesn't have to know about it, Violet. **He** came up with a way to make it look like someone stole them or something. Nobody's gotta know they're dead," Luna explained as the two finally got to the animatronics in sleep mode.

She let out a crazed laugh as she lifted the hatchet and swung down. It must have been the light, but Violet swore that Luna's eyes turned white and her fur was tinted purple.

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my new fanfic! A Fresh Start! Now, for reviews!**

 **demonslayer596** **: Thank you! And this should be updated more now, seeing as I'm really excited about this story, so you won't have to wait long.**

 **Changle the fox: Hi Changle, good to see your back! And thank you so much! And that's what I was going for, a huge mystery story.**

 **Wolf out!**


	3. You're Worst Nightmare

**April 8, 2037**

"This place is so cool!" Reaper exclaimed, jumping around the room, which was the backstage of Eclipse's stage.

"I know Reaper, I got the gist. You've been saying that for the last 10 minutes," the cat pointed out, rolling her eye, while digging around the room.

"Well, it is aweso- What are you looking for?" The blue bunny questioned, suddenly noticing her looking through the boxes shoved up against the wall.

"Anything I can find," Eclipse replied, grabbing something from a box.

She jumped up, pulling it out, revealing a wooden baseball bat with a reddish tint to it.

"What's that?" Reaper wondered, peering at it curiously.

"Dunno. Let's go ask Springtrap," she responded, rushing out the door, Reaper following after.

 **XxXx**

"What's up with the baseball bat?" The zombie bunny questioned when he saw the two bots running up to him. "You gonna go Harley Quinn on someone, Eclipse?"

"Huh? Who's Harley Quinn?" She asked, tilting her head, confused. Springtrap rolled his eyes, while Gold kicked him.

"She's a psychopath from DC comics. Whacks people with a baseball bat and mallet. And has a gun. ...Um, Goldie, that remi-" Springtrap spoke before getting cut off by the bear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, Eclipse, where did you get a baseball bat?" The, now annoyed, leader asked, eyeing the object cautiously.

"In a box backstage," she replied, while Reaper nodded in confirmation, before trying to grab it from her.

"...Idiots," Spring muttered, rolling his eyes as he watched the two start fighting to get the bat, before Eclipse managed to get hold of it again and toss it to him by accident.

"Give me that," Gold snapped, taking the object from the hare before he demolished something, or, to be more realistic, Toy Bonnie.

"But- Ugh, fine," Spring groaned, plopping down on the table behind him, leaning back on the Safe Room wall.

"Seriously? _This_ is the thing you made leader? Yeah, 'cause Spring is TOTALLY the mature adult here! He's the perfect role-model, right?"

Suddenly, a demonic, very sarcastic voice was heard in the room, making the zombie rabbit to growl and glare around the room, and his companion to sigh in exasperation.

"Seriously Nightmare?" Gold said, face-palming.

He looked at the two new bots, who actually didn't look scared out of their minds, prior to, well, pretty much everyone who first met Nightmare. Reaper actually looked excited, while Eclipse looked cautious, but intrigued.

"Who was that…?" The goth cat asked, glancing around the room, looking for any signs of the, now laughing, demon.

"That was Nightmare. ...Whatever, knock yourself out," Gold replied, shrugging when Spring looked at him questioningly. Said rabbit made a "yes!" motion, before throwing the screwdriver sitting next to him at the shadows, causing a loud yelp.

"Hey!" Nightmare growled, pissed off, before walking out of the dark, making himself visible, causing Eclipse's interest to grow, and Reaper to shrink back again.

The creature that walked out of the shadows was a 10 foot monster that was completely black, with enormous claws and fangs, that were at least 3 feet long. He wore a yellow hat and bow tie, as well. What was probably the most horrifying thing was his stomach, where a large mouth was, and where a long purple tongue was sticking out.

"Woah…" Eclipse said breathlessly, staring at the monstrosity in front of her, that was currently looking at Springtrap like he was gonna bitch-slap him through the wall.

Reaper, meanwhile, was hiding behind Gold, for once not being totally excited and hyper.

"Springtrap, I swear to fu- wait, did she just say woah? And, ya know, NOT hide?" Nightmare noticed, turning away from Springtrap to look at the cat, who was still staring at him like he had three heads. But, then again, he might as well have.

"Yup! She's weird. Deal with it. Her name's Eclipse, and the shrimp behind Goldie Locks is Reaper," Springtrap introduced, while Gold glared at Springtrap.

"Well, what a pleasure to meet you, dollface," Nightmare greeted, tipping his hat at her, causing Gold to sigh and Springtrap to mutter something inaudible.

"U-um, hi," she replied. It was obvious that if she could, she would be bright red at the moment. I mean, who wouldn't? ...Probably any sane person, actually.

"Seriously?" Reaper whispered, slowly stepping out from behind the gold demon bear and next to his friend, who was currently in mental fight with herself, mad that she stuttered.

The blue bunny grabbed his friend's arm, her new found weapon, and tugged her out of the room, much to her confusion and, admittedly, anger. She wanted to meet Nightmare!

"Come on Eclipse," he muttered, dragging her upstairs and to her stage.

"Hey! Why'd you make me come up here, Reaper?! I wanted to meet him!" The, now angry, cat hissed, giving the bunny an icy look once they stopped at her stage.

"He was a giant freak Eclipse! How were you not terrified of him?! You saw his claws and fangs, right?! I mean, he had a MOUTH on his STOMACH, for creator's sake!" He snapped, pointing to the stairs, as if it would prove his point.

"So? Springtrap has a corpse inside him, and you don't care about that!" Eclipse pointed out. Now, she was just getting confused. Why did he care so much?

"But he's not gonna hurt y- anybody," Reaper quickly corrected himself, while Eclipse tilted her head.

"You did notice the crowbar next to him, right?" She told him, smirking as he couldn't come up with a reply to that. "Later. I'm going back to talk to Nightmare."

 **XxXx**

" **F** in **All** Y! W **e'** L **l G** e **T R** eV **E** nGe o **N t** Ha **t H** oRr **iBl** E k **iL** l **e** R!" A very broken, staticy voice exclaimed.

"Y **e** Ah! **I** F w **E** h **Av** e t **o D** i **E** , **s** O d **O** eS h **E**!" Another demolished voice agreed. Her dark blue eye shimmered with sadistic excitement. The other was just dead looking. Her sclera was black, and she had no pupils.

" **I** S **t** I **L** l **T** hi **N** k **t** H **iS i** S a **S** U **iC** id **E M** iS **sI** oN," yet another very destroyed voice, though much deeper than the two extremely high-pitched voices, muttered rolling his dull and cracked blue eyes.

" **I** t I **sN** 't, t **Ho** U **g** H. **W** e **h** Av **e a** pLa **N**!" The first voice growled, snapping her sharp fangs, her golden eye glowing in the darkness of the old, dusty stage.

Meanwhile, upstairs, two small, innocent animatronics slept, not knowing how close their doom was, all because of the sadists hidden right beneath their paws.

* * *

 **God, that took forever.**

 **Changle: Once again, thank you!**

 **Demon: And, thank you too! And I want to update it, but I screwed up writing the last chapter of HSS, so it's been kind of hard to think of a new chapter for it.**

 **Wolf out!**


	4. The Daily Life of an Animatronic

**April 9, 2037**

"Ugh, seriously? She's even friends with Nightmare now! He hates everybody!" A very pissed blue cat yelled.

Luna was slowly going mad. Eclipse was better than her at EVERYTHING! At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Well, that's exaggerating a bit… He's friends with Springtrap and Gold. Not to mention the Shadows," Violet pointed out, her ears lowering when Luna gave her a death glare before resuming her stressed pacing.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of them! Why did the owner get them, anyway?! He had two perfectly good workers! We can do everything here! They don't need to be here!" She shouted.

"W-What about the others?" Violet mumbled, noticing how her friend had left out everyone else in the building.

"Huh? Oh, they're gonna be gone soon. I mean, they're so old and, to be honest, terrifying, there's no way they'll be here for much longer," Luna replied nonchalantly.

"W-Wait, really? Are you s-sure about that? I mean, Springtrap is SUPPOSED to be scary… same with Nightmare. And, I mean, it kind of seems like the others are really loved. I-I heard the workers talking about it," the pink bunny disagreed nervously.

"Yeah right! I bet you that when we go out there, nobody'll be paying attention to those morons. Everybody'll love us. We'll be all they'll look at," Luna laughed confidently, grabbing her microphone as they were announced over the loud speaker.

Violet scrambled to grab her headset just as the announcer finished his sentence.

"-And now, our new performers, Luna Whiskers and Violet the Bunny! And no, she's not related to Bonnie," the boy added, causing several people to laugh as the curtains opened.

 **XxXx**

"I don't like this…"

What everyone in the room failed to notice were the sets of eyes hidden in the corner of the room, shadows covering the rest of the beings.

The person who spoke was a male with a somewhat high pitched voice. He had glowing golden eyes, and he sounded concerned.

"I know. Those two are trouble, that's for sure," one of the most infamous voices that exist spoke up, narrowing her neon green eyes, cautiously watching the two performing bots.

Luna was singing a song that was unfamiliar to the group of animatronics, that happened to be Timber by Pitbull, while Violet sang along and did gymnastics. It wasn't hard to tell who the audience was more impressed by, though Luna seemed to have a hard time figuring it out.

"I don't get what the big deal is. So there's some new bots that are self-absorbed. Who cares?" Another voice muttered.

The owner of this voice was unseen. You had to look down and pay close attention to see her pink eyes. The girl had a childish tone to her, making it obvious that she was no more than 7.

"Somebody like that can be dangerous. You heard what she was saying, she was convinced everyone would be scrapped, and wasn't bothered about it at all."

An elegant and somewhat soothing voice pointed out, glaring at the blue cat with her endoskeleton eyes.

"Not to mention they're easy to trick. Mention something they want, and they'll do whatever you say," the deepest voice growled, his blue eyes have an angry glint in them.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about the whole Puppet incident," the little girl mumbled.

"Shut up! Seriously Foxy!" The green-eyed leader snapped quietly as Bonnie walked past, hoping he hadn't heard her. Unfortunately, he did, whipping around to look for her.

Due to this, the group disappeared, teleporting to their hidden lair as the bunny glared at the shadows, looking for the speaker.

 **XxXx**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A teenage girl screamed, running away from the horror attraction, who was trying, and failing, to keep his laughter in. As soon as she disappeared, he was practically dying laughing.

"Oh, that NEVER gets old! ...She actually threw her phone against the wall? I thought she was kidding about doing that," Springtrap snickered, looking at the now destroyed device that the girl had thrown to "defend herself."

The attraction went back to looking around the attraction, looking for a new victim, while humming what was dubbed his theme song, Die in a Fire. What? Just because he was an animatronic didn't mean he didn't know about video games. He still couldn't believe that old worker had actually made a game series about him and the others. And that it actually got popular, too.

He soon found somebody, who he assumed was the girl's boyfriend, considering he was looking for somebody. Immediately, summoned Phantom Chica, who jumpscared the boy, but not enough to seriously scare him. For some reason, only Silver, aka Phantom BB could do this. Makes sense actually, considering he's as evil as, um, well Freddy used to be. Not as bad as Gold and Spring, but still pretty bad.

After jumpscaring him with Silver, Red (Phantom Foxy), Fred (Phantom Freddy), and Mandy (Phantom Mangle), as well as making the lights flash red, making it impossible to see, Springtrap went in for the killing blow, jumping at him and scaring the boy so bad that he started crying as he ran out.

"Hmph. Well, that was fun, but now I'm bored. Time to go annoy Goldie! ...And I have no life," he muttered as he walked away, looking for his friend.

 **XxXx**

"You seriously hit him? What is wrong with you Silver?!" Phantom Chica, aka Chloe, yelled at the laughing boy.

"Yeah, and lots of stuff," he replied, before bursting out laughing again at the chicken's face.

"Just drop it lass. Ye know ye're just egging the lad on by yellin' at 'im," Red pointed out, snickering a bit.

"BUT- Ugh, fine," she growled, folding her wings as Fred glared at her, annoyed.

"I-I-Idiot-s-s-s," Mandy muttered, and Mari (Phantom Puppet) nodded in agreement, watching as Chloe and Fred started yelling at each other.

"'Ere we go again," Red growled, preparing to listen to the two bicker for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I didn't have much time to finish this. Half an hour, actually.**

 **But yeah, I brought in some of the less heard characters. And the phantoms, yay!**

 **Wolf out!**


End file.
